footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Scottish Cup
| venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 95 | defending = Celtic | champions = Celtic | runnerup = Heart of Midlothian | total_matches = 105 | total_goals = 350 | top_goal_scorer = Stephen Dobbie (7 goals) | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 Scottish Cup was the 134th season of Scotland's most prestigious football knockout competition. The tournament is sponsored by bookmaker William Hill in what is the eighth season of a nine-year partnership, after contract negotiations saw the initial five-year contract extended for an additional four years in October 2015. The defending champions are Celtic who won the 2018 Scottish Cup Final on 19 May 2018. Calendar The calendar for the 2018–19 Scottish Cup, as announced by Scottish Football Association. Preliminary rounds Draw The draw for the preliminary rounds took place on Monday, 16 July 2018 at Hampden Park and was made by Scottish National Team Head Coaches Alex McLeish and Shelley Kerr. 19 clubs were involved in the draw, of which five received a bye to the second preliminary round, while the other 14 entered the first preliminary round. The teams competing in these rounds will be made up of teams from the East of Scotland Football League (8), South of Scotland Football League (4), North Caledonian Football League (1), Scottish Junior Football Association (4) and the Scottish Amateur Football Association (2). Shortlees and Tynecastle took part in the Scottish Cup for the first time after winning the 2017–18 Scottish Amateur Cup and the 2017–18 South & East Cup-Winners Shield respectively. There were three parts to the draw. The first part determined which five clubs, from the 14 eligible, received a bye to the second preliminary round. The clubs which did not receive a bye into the second preliminary round entered the first preliminary round. Seven ties were then drawn in the first preliminary round to be played on Saturday, 11 August 2018. The final part of the draw saw six ties drawn in the second preliminary round to be played on Saturday, 1 September 2018. Clubs with a valid Club License at the date of the draw were eligible for a bye to the second preliminary round. Teams in Bold advanced to the first round. Preliminary round one Girvan, Linlithgow Rose, Lothian Thistle Hutchison Vale, Newton Stewart, and Wigtown & Bladnoch received a bye to preliminary round two. Matches *Turner *Thomson *Wilson |stadium=Albert Park |location=Hawick |referee=Connor Ashwood }} |goals2= *Jordan Galloway *Kinnaird *Brown |stadium=King George V Park |location=Golspie |referee=Duncan Nicolson }} *G. Wilson *Shankland |goals2=Henderson |stadium=Beechwood Park |location=Auchinleck |referee=Alastair Grieve }} *Harbottle |goals2=Miller |stadium=Home Park |location=Coldstream |attendance=156 |referee=Jordan Curran }} *Jardine *Archibald |goals2=Wilson |stadium=Pennypit Park |location=Prestonpans |referee=Ryan Oliver }} *Haggarty *Docherty |stadium=Meadow Park |location=Castle Douglas |referee=Euan Birch }} *Grant |stadium=Meggetland Sports Complex |location=Edinburgh |referee=Chris Gentles }} Preliminary round two Matches |stadium=Pennypit Park |location=Prestonpans |referee=Kyle Hall }} |stadium=Hamilton Park |location=Girvan |referee=George Calder }} *Harbottle *Briggs |stadium=Blairmount Park |location=Newton Stewart |referee=Colin Whyte }} *Shankland *Dougan *White *Kemp *McIlroy *Hyslop |goals2= |stadium=Beechwood Park |location=Auchinleck |referee=Iain Snedden }} *Brett |goals2= |stadium=New Dundas Park |location=Bonnyrigg |referee=Jordan Paterson }} *Bradley *Milliken |goals2= *McGregor *Nhamburo |stadium=Bellsdale Park |location=|referee=Alex Shepherd }} First round The first round took place on the weekend of 22 September 2018. Along with the six winners from the second preliminary round, there were 30 new entries at this stage - 16 from the [[Highland Football League] and 14 from the Lowland Football League. Draw The draw for the first round took place on Saturday, 1 September 2018 at Hampden Park and was made by former Scottish Cup winner Robbie Neilson and boxer Charlie Flynn. Selkirk withdrew from the competition before the draw was made so one team received a bye to the second round. Teams in Bold advanced to the second round. BSC Glasgow were drawn to receive a bye to the second round. Matches *Broadhurst *Gauld |goals2= *Campbell *West *Dickson |stadium=Harlaw Park |location=Inverurie |referee=Stewart Luke }} *Campbell *Mackay |goals2= *Smith *Ross *Taylor |stadium=Dudgeon Park |location=Brora |referee=Chris McNab }} *Paterson *McKirdy *Baxter |goals2= |stadium=Netherdale |location=Galashiels |referee=Alistair Grieve }} |goals2=Ross |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |referee=Jordan Curran }} |goals2= *Christie *McGlinchey |stadium=Station Park |location=Nairn |referee=Craig Wilson }} |goals2= *Laird *Churchill |stadium=Mosset Park |location=Forres |referee=Connor Ashwood }} |goals2= *Team *S. Brown *O'Neill |stadium=Recreation Park |location=Burntisland |referee=Ryan Oliver }} *Sloan *Turnbull |goals2= |stadium=Prestonfield |location=Linlithgow |referee=Jordan Paterson }} *Kelly |goals2= *Stewart *Bonnar |stadium=Raydale Park |location=Gretna |referee=Colin Whyte }} *Stark *Davidson |goals2= |stadium=Mackessack Park |location=Rothes |referee=Darren Munro }} |goals2= |stadium=Ferguson Park |location=Rosewell |referee=Dan McFarlane }} |goals2= *Glasgow *S. Wilson |stadium=Harmsworth Park |location=Wick |referee=Alex Shepherd }} |stadium=Seafield Park |location=Grantown-on-Spey |referee=Harry Bruce }} *Robertson |goals2=Wilson |stadium=Princess Royal Park |location=Banff |referee=Matthew MacDermid }} |goals2= *Ramsay *Rodgers *Allum |stadium=Christie Park |location=Huntly |referee=William Wilson }} *Hall |goals2=Keith |stadium=Forthbank Stadium |location=Stirling |referee=George Calder }} Replays *Froude |goals2=Wilson |stadium=Christie Gillies Park |location=Edinburgh |referee=Connor Ashwood }} *Ritchie *Husband |goals2=Todd |stadium=New Central Park |location=Kelty |referee=Chris Gentles }} Second round The second round took place on the weekend of 20 October 2018. Along with the 17 winners and one bye from the first round, there were 14 new entries at this stage - two each from the Highland Football League and the Lowland Football League and all 10 from League Two. Draw The draw for the second round took place at Hampden Park on 22 September 2018. The draw was made by Olympic bronze medallist Eve Muirhead and Kilmarnock's Scottish Cup winning captain Ray Montgomerie. Teams in Italics were not known at the time of the draw. Teams in Bold advanced to the third round. Matches *Cox |goals2=Goodwillie |stadium=Central Park |location=Cowdenbeath |attendance=384 |referee=Graham Beaton }} |stadium=Mackessack Park |location=Rothes |attendance=320 |referee=Peter Stuart }} |goals2= *Hawke *McLauchlan |stadium=Forthbank Stadium |location=Stirling |attendance=516 |referee=David Munro }} |goals2= *Hughes *Pignatiello *Duncan *Orr |stadium=Broadwood Stadium |location=Cumbernauld |attendance=127 |referee=Calum Scott }} |goals2= *Campbell *Buchan |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance=109 |referee=Kyle Hall }} *McHardy |goals2= |stadium=Borough Briggs |location=Elgin |attendance=599 |referee=Scott Lambie }} *Nicolson *Herdman *Gillespie *MacLeod *MacKay |goals2= |stadium=Dudgeon Park |location=Brora |attendance=255 |referee=Stephen Graham }} |goals2= |stadium=Ainslie Park |location=Edinburgh |attendance=249 |referee=Stephen Brown }} |goals2= *Bonar *Slattery |stadium=Princess Royal Park |location=Banff |attendance=226 |referee=Duncan Williams }} |goals2= *G.Wilson |stadium=Balmoral Stadium |location=Aberdeen |attendance=740 |referee=Chris Fordyce }} *Sheridan *Christie *Frize |goals2= |stadium=Bellsdale Park |location=Beith |attendance=483 |referee=William Wilson }} *Winter |goals2=Corbett |stadium=K-Park Training Academy |location=East Kilbride |attendance=166 |referee=Liam Duncan }} *Greig |stadium=Cliftonhill |location=Coatbridge |attendance=246 |referee=Duncan Smith }} *McAllister *Lyle |goals2= *Chalmers *Gay |stadium=Balmoor Stadium |location=Peterhead |attendance=658 |referee=Grant Irvine }} *Miller |goals2= |stadium=Netherdale |location=Galashiels |attendance=240 |referee=Graham Grainger }} *Scott |goals2=Hope |stadium=Shielfield Park |location=Berwick-upon-Tweed, England |attendance=356 |referee=David Dickinson }} Replay *Kemp |goals2=Megginson |stadium=Beechwood Park |location=Auchinleck |attendance=650 |referee=Chris Fordyce }} Third round The third round took place on the weekend of 24 November 2018. Along with the 16 winners from the second round, there were 16 new entries at this stage - all 10 from League One, and six from the Championship. Draw The draw for the third round took place at Hampden Park on 20 October 2018 at 5:45pm. Teams in Italics were not known at the time of the draw. Teams in Bold advanced to the fourth round. Matches *Docherty *Moffat |stadium=Bellsdale Park |location=Beith |attendance=1,780 |referee=Colin Steven }} *Duffy |goals2= |stadium=Penny Cars Stadium |location=Airdrie |attendance=592 |referee=Steven Kirkland }} *Spence *Trouten |goals2= |stadium=Indodrill Stadium |location=Alloa |attendance=301 |referee=Steven Reid }} |stadium=Gayfield Park |location=Arbroath |attendance=496 |referee=David Dickinson }} |goals2=*Davidson *Agnew |stadium=Shielfield Park |location=Berwick-upon-Tweed, England |attendance=401 |referee=John McKendrick }} |goals2= |stadium=Central Park |location=Cowdenbeath |attendance=432 |referee=Duncan Williams }} |goals2= |stadium=K-Park Training Academy |location=East Kilbride |attendance=180 |referee=Connor Ashwood }} *Moore |goals2= |stadium=Station Park |location=Forfar |attendance=385 |referee=Grant Irvine }} |stadium=Bellslea Park |location=Fraserburgh |attendance=721 |referee=Peter Stuart }} |goals2=Brown |stadium=Cappielow |location=Greenock |attendance=958 |referee=Mike Roncone }} *Dykes *Mercer |goals2=Wood |stadium=Palmerston Park |location=Dumfries |attendance=931 |referee=Gavin Ross }} *Buchanan *Flanagan |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=679 |referee=Lloyd Wilson }} *Dickson *McGuigan |goals2=*Paton *McKee |stadium=Ochilview Park |location=Stenhousemuir |attendance=2,050 |referee=Alan Newlands }} *Cameron *Hay *Loveland |stadium=Forthbank Stadium |location=Stirling |attendance=395 |referee=Barry Cook }} |goals2=Rooney |stadium=Ainslie Park |location=Edinburgh |attendance=867 |referee=David Munro }} Replays *Sonkur |goals2=*Rennie *Fotheringham *Watson *Steeves |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance=205 |referee=David Lowe }} *R.Thomson *Millar |stadium=Balmoor Stadium |location=Peterhead |attendance=527 |referee=Gavin Ross }} *White *Doran |goals2=B. Henderson |stadium=Caledonian Stadium |location=Inverness |attendance=672 |referee=David Munro }} Fourth round The fourth round took place on the weekend of 19 January 2019. Along with the 16 winners from the third round, there were 16 new entries at this stage - the remaining four clubs from the Championship, and all 12 from the Premiership. Draw The draw for the fourth round took place at Hampden Park on 24 November 2018 at 5:45pm. Teams in Italics were not known at the time of the draw. Teams in Bold advanced to the fifth round. Matches |goals2= |stadium=Beechwood Park |location=Auchinleck |attendance=3,100 |referee=Euan Anderson }} *Watson |goals2=McHugh |stadium=Bayview Stadium |location=Methil |attendance=903 |referee=Steven Kirkland }} *Erhahon *McAllister |goals2=*Trouten *Cawley |stadium=St Mirren Park |location=Paisley |attendance=2,760 |referee=Don Robertson }} *Doran *Polworth *Reid |goals2= |stadium=Caledonian Stadium |location=Inverness |attendance=1,196 |referee=Mike Roncone }} *Horgan *Mallan |goals2= |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=7,082 |referee=Nick Walsh }} |goals2=McGuigan |stadium=Pittodrie Stadium |location=Aberdeen |attendance=9,661 |referee=Barry Cook }} *Watt |goals2= |stadium=McDiarmid Park |location=Perth |attendance=2,363 |referee=John Beaton }} |goals2=Dobbie |stadium=Dens Park |location=Dundee |attendance=2,728 |referee=Kevin Clancy }} |goals2=Graham |stadium=Fir Park |location=Motherwell |attendance=3,869 |referee=Steven McLean }} |goals2= |stadium=Stark's Park |location=Kirkcaldy |attendance=6,013 |referee=Bobby Madden }} *Booth *King *Harkes |stadium=Links Park |location=Montrose |attendance=3,604 |referee=David Munro }} *Burke |goals2= |stadium=Rugby Park |location=Kilmarnock |attendance=4,376 |referee=Greg Aitken }} *Cardle *Saunders *Spittal |goals2=Crossan |stadium=Firhill Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=2,254 |referee=Alan Newlands }} *Weah |goals2= |stadium=Celtic Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=29,941 |referee=Andrew Dallas }} |goals2= |stadium=Tynecastle Park |location=Edinburgh |attendance=11,077 |referee=Willie Collum }} |goals2=*Halliday *Coulibaly *Lafferty |stadium=Central Park |location=Cowdenbeath |attendance=4,116 |referee=Craig Thomson }} Replays |goals2=*McGinn *Cosgrove *Stewart *Donaldson |stadium=Ochilview Park |location=Stenhousemuir |attendance=2,429 |referee=Barry Cook }} |goals2= |stadium=Palmerston Park |location=Dumfries |attendance=1,421 |referee=Steven McLean }} Fifth round The fifth round took place on the weekend of 9 February 2019. Draw The draw for the fifth round took place at Tynecastle Stadium on 20 January 2019 following the Hearts v Livingston match live on BBC One Scotland. Teams in Italics were not known at the time of the draw. Teams in Bold advanced to the quarter-finals. Matches *Slivka *McNulty |goals2=Murray |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=9,131 |referee=Bobby Madden }} |goals2=*Šafranko *Clark |stadium=St Mirren Park |location=Paisley |attendance=3,965 |referee=Willie Collum }} |stadium=Bayview Stadium |location=Methil |attendance=1,724 |referee=Don Robertson }} *Brown *Forrest |goals2= |stadium=Celtic Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=28,404 |referee=Nick Walsh }} *Mitchell *MacLean *Keena |goals2= |stadium=Tynecastle Park |location=Edinburgh |attendance=14,946 |referee=Kevin Clancy }} *Considine *Cosgrove |goals2=Dobbie |stadium=Pittodrie Stadium |location=Aberdeen |attendance=7,857 |referee=Euan Anderson }} *Mullin |goals2=*Doran *McKay |stadium=Victoria Park |location=Dingwall |attendance=2,862 |referee=John Beaton }} Replays *Donaldson *Welsh *Polworth *Austin |penalties2= * Gardyne * Fraser * McManus * Graham * Draper |team2='Ross County' |report=https://www.bbc.co.uk/sport/football/47217717 |goals1=White |goals2=*Stewart *Gardyne |stadium=Caledonian Stadium |location=Inverness |attendance=3,608 |referee=John Beaton }} *Halliday |goals2= |stadium=Ibrox Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=37,918 |referee=Alan Muir }} Quarter-finals The quarter-finals took place on the weekend of 2 March 2019. Draw The draw for the quarter-finals took place at Victoria Park on 11 February 2019 following the Ross County v Inverness Caledonian Thistle match live on BBC Two Scotland. Teams in Italics were not known at the time of the draw. Teams in Bold advanced to the semi-finals. Matches *Brown |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=15,719 |referee=Willie Collum }} |goals2=Worrall |stadium=Pittodrie Stadium |location=Aberdeen |attendance=15,395 |referee=Kevin Clancy }} |goals2=*Chalmers *Doran |stadium=Tannadice Park |location=Dundee |attendance=7,274 |referee=Steven McLean }} |goals2=Berra |stadium=Firhill Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=5,171 |referee=Bobby Madden }} Replays *Clare |goals2=McDonald |stadium=Tynecastle Park |location=Edinburgh |attendance=10,351 |referee=Bobby Madden }} McLennan |stadium=Ibrox Stadium |location=Glasgow |attendance=47,397 |referee=Kevin Clancy }} Semi-finals The semi-finals took place on the weekend of 13 April 2019. Draw The draw for the semi-finals took place at Firhill Stadium on 4 March 2019 during 'The Nine' live on BBC Scotland. Teams in Italics were not known at the time of the draw. Teams in Bold advanced to the final. Matches Souttar Clare |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=21,011 |referee=Don Robertson }} Édouard Rogić |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=46,773 |referee=Craig Thomson |id=|round= }} Final The final was played on 25 May 2019 at Hampden Park in Glasgow. |goals2 =Édouard |stadium = Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance = |referee =Willie Collum }} Media coverage From round four onwards, selected matches from the Scottish Cup are broadcast live in the UK and Ireland by BBC Scotland and Premier Sports (EIR Sport in the Republic of Ireland). BBC Scotland has the option to show two ties per round, with Premier Sports also showing two ties per round; Premier Sports show both semi-finals live with one of them also on BBC Scotland, and both channels screen the final live. The following matches are to be broadcast live on UK television: Category:2018–19 in Scottish football cups 2018–19 Category:2018–19 European domestic association football cups